


what a wonderful day

by kutnahorabones



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones





	1. Chapter 1

柯林斯警官听了想打人 也可以叫   
What a wonderful day  
chapter 1  
新来警署没几天的警员柯林斯今天可以说是非常生气了。  
生气到他打算今天一下班就去打人。  
整个警署的人在背地里兴致盎然地八卦下注谁能赢，不仅仅因为柯林斯的警校成绩和见习报告几近完美，从无打架斗殴的记录，更因为他铁了心要打的人是附近几个片区年轻有为的大佬法瑞尔。

几乎还没到下班，柯林斯就脱掉警服换上自己的衣服，冲上街找到法瑞尔经常出没的酒馆，对着门喊，“贝尔克·法瑞尔，你给我滚出来！”  
他刚喊了一声，还没打开嗓子，自问状态还没有调整到最佳，就看到街面上一个男人的身影慢慢转过来，语气恭敬但又很明显带着戏谑，“咦？柯林斯警官，你找我？”  
柯林斯一看法瑞尔脸上那副欠揍的笑容就气不打一出来，冲上就要打。还好隔壁部门一个老是手抖的家伙路过，一把拽住了他，——这回他倒是下手快狠准，“别冲动，这家伙的律师很厉害，我们局子里好多人被他抓住过把柄，投诉的投诉，起诉的起诉，最后虽然都没大事，但是也够麻烦了。”  
“就是关禁闭我也要打！今天不揍他我就不姓柯林斯！”柯林斯虽然嘴上这么叫着，胳膊却也松了劲儿。  
“嘿，这位警官，多谢你，这里都交给我。”法瑞尔跟那个把柯林斯拦下来的警察道谢，话里暗暗地也是在示意他可以走了，转头又朝着柯林斯，“我们不如去那边咖啡馆坐下说话？”  
同事会到法瑞尔的意思，也不想太引火上身，叮嘱了柯林斯几句转身便走。于是街面上就只剩下柯林斯和他想打的那个人，以及远处一些指指点点。  
“我为什么要跟你去喝咖啡？”柯林斯依然气呼呼地，他想自己明明是来打人的嘛，千万不能被对方带了节奏。  
法瑞尔没急着回答，先缓缓掏出打火机点燃一支烟，吸了一口，“你要打我，也该让我知道我为什么要挨打，对吧？就算我真犯了法，法庭上也有自我辩护的环节不是？再说，我在你的辖区里也算有点影响力，你于公于私都应该跟我聊一聊。”  
柯林斯一时不知该说什么，似乎眼下这人说得也有点儿道理，只好瞪着他，不说话。  
“警官，你不否认我有说话的权利。又不肯跟我去咖啡馆坐坐，难道你是要我去你家或者去我家？没想到原来你是这样的警官……看来我要更新对你的认识了。”法瑞尔一边抽着烟，一边不紧不慢地说道。  
柯林斯没理会他话里隐藏不住的调戏的意味，只是想着这样在街上站着给人凭空围观也不是个办法，自己起了这个头就此跑了又太怂，也就默默随了他去。

法瑞尔抽烟，他们就没进咖啡馆里面，而是在门口的小桌子边坐下。两人点了咖啡，法瑞尔把烟和打火机放在桌上，示意他自己来。柯林斯摇摇头，“我不抽烟。”  
于是法瑞尔把自己手里的烟深深吸了一口，在烟灰缸里摁灭，坐正了跟他讲话。  
“你究竟为什么要打我？”  
“你……你到处散布谣言说要追我。”柯林斯说着，竟然微微红了脸。  
“这不是谣言，是事实，”法瑞尔收拾起刚才嬉皮笑脸地神气，“我是要追你。”  
“明明没有的事！”  
“我打算追你，还没有行动而已。但我确实有这个打算。”  
“那你到处乱说什么？”  
“你是出柜的基佬，我也是出柜的基佬，你单身，我也单身，我要追你，有什么问题吗？有一个人喜欢你，值得你生这么大气吗？”法瑞尔语气很认真，眼睛里却有快溢出来的笑意。  
“好吧，”柯林斯憋了半天，耳根都红透了，“那你……你还说我是大……”  
“大什么？”法瑞尔身子前倾，饶有兴致地看着他。  
“大……大宝贝儿！”柯林斯咬牙切齿地说出来，“这听起来太可笑了！我是警察！”  
“你个子这么高，比我高，当然是大～宝贝儿啦！如果我说你是小宝贝儿，是不是太肉麻也略荒诞了一点？”  
柯林斯可是学过审问技巧的人，一眼看透这里面的预设，愤慨极了，“为什么一定要叫宝贝儿？谁是宝贝儿？”  
“对不起，”法瑞尔的语气突然变得很严肃，从里到外地严肃，“对不起，我不应该未经你的允许就管你叫大宝贝儿。虽然从言论自由的角度来说，我可以这样称呼一名公职人员，但我还是向你道歉。”  
柯林斯被他突如其来的严肃劲儿搞得不知所措，他是个讲道理的好警察，既然对方突然如此郑重地道歉，那么他也只好干巴巴地回应，“我接受。”  
“那你还打我吗？”法瑞尔又恢复了刚才玩世不恭的笑容。  
柯林斯别过头，不理他。  
“我倒是很好奇，你为什么打我还要穿得这么正式，帅是帅，可这一点儿不方便打架啊。下次打架记得穿嘻哈风。”  
柯林斯今天穿了一身碳黑色西装配同色领带，针脚一看就是手工，剪裁贴得他宽肩蜂腰，身形挺拔，内搭的白衬衫袖口的袖扣闪亮。作为新警员，下班把一个月工资——也许要两个月，穿在身上是不同寻常的。  
“我晚上有个酒会。我朋友的画展开幕。”柯林斯没好气地回答。  
“哦，难怪。你朋友的酒会这么隆重，应该是很厉害的画家吧。”法瑞尔说得还挺谄媚地。  
“倒也算不上，新人艺术家吧，”柯林斯喝了一口咖啡，“主要是他晚上要当众求婚，我得穿得正式一点儿。”  
“你这是把你最好的衣服穿来了……所以，”法瑞尔一副恍然大悟的样子，“所以我应该提前恭喜你订婚？天呐！”  
“不不不，”柯林斯头摇得像拨浪鼓，“不是我，怎么会是我，我们是朋友，他有自己爱的人。我只是想在他最重要的时刻穿得得体一点，别让他丢脸。”  
他语气十足的理所应当，仿佛在说跟自己完全不相干的事，他看着旁边，目光放空，有点走神，“不是我，从来就不会是我。”  
“他知道你……喜欢他吗？”法瑞尔试探着问。这个问题过于推心置腹，似乎应该在他们正式成为了朋友，一起在酒吧里喝到深夜周遭无人歌手唱着慵懒的爵士乐时再问出来，而不是像现在这样两个人差点打起来，被他巧舌如簧好不容易拉着坐在黄昏车来车往的街边。但他觉得柯林斯现在需要一个人来问他这个问题。  
“知道吧。”不知道为什么，柯林斯也觉得很奇怪，自己居然跟这个五分钟前还想痛揍一番的人轻而易举就说出了自己心底的秘密。  
“那他还让你去看他向别人求婚？这个混蛋！”法瑞尔很生气。  
“那也不能怪他啊。我早就告诉自己没希望了。能做朋友就很好。”柯林斯的语气诚挚极了。  
“什么狗屎朋友！他这样也太不照顾你的感受了！”  
“是我自己说可以做朋友的！”柯林斯几乎吼出来了，然后突然又变得很孱弱，“这是我自己的选择。”  
法瑞尔看着他，刚才还气势汹汹，现在却低着头，眼里说不出的落寞，心底里就好像有什么东西在默不作声地生长，他几乎要伸出手去摸他的的手了，“既然想去，那至少把你衣服弄好。”  
柯林斯低头才发现，胸口的一粒衬衫纽扣大概是在被拽住的时候崩掉了，眼下自然是找不着了，衣服也略微有一点皱。  
“走吧，我带你去我一直去的订制店，我跟裁缝关系很好，他可以现在就帮你补好扣子。”法瑞尔站起来，不由分说地拽着柯林斯的胳膊往自己车那儿走。  
到了裁缝铺，法瑞尔说明了来意。柯林斯一眼就看得出法瑞尔这幅熟稔的样子是真的跟店里上上下下关系都很好。学徒给他们做了茶，拿出纽扣的册子样板给他们挑。  
店里没有跟柯林斯身上一模一样的纽扣，法瑞尔大手一挥，“所有的扣子，统统换掉，记我的账。”  
柯林斯有点儿不好意思，几粒贝壳镶银纽扣说贵不贵，说便宜也不算便宜。  
“别在意。这事怪我，是我不好。算我向你道歉吧。”法瑞尔看上去很诚恳，柯林斯也就不好再推辞。他脱掉西装，解开领带，然后一粒一粒地解开扣子脱衬衫。  
法瑞尔眼睛几乎挪不开，他接过柯林斯脱下来的衣服，当看到里头还有件贴身白色圆领衫时，该死的，居然松了一口气。

店员拿走衬衫，他们坐在傍晚的老旧店堂里，彼此无话。  
黄昏的光从橱窗里斜斜洒进来，店堂里陈设的要么是原料，是东西本身的样子，要么是手作的样品，是手工本身的样子。安安静静的，带着未曾被世间太多打扰的本真的气息。染上了一层淡淡的金色流光，就像它们本身所蕴含的温暖缓慢地在释放。  
法瑞尔是个惯于各种人周旋的人，可他第一次感到手足无措，目光都无处搁置。  
“你……经常来这儿吗？”好一会儿过后，柯林斯先打破了沉默。  
“对。其实我以前在这儿学过徒。”法瑞尔声音并不高。  
“哦？”柯林斯转头看他，今天目光里第一次带了真实的笑意。  
“我不是个好学徒，”法瑞尔低头有点讪讪地笑起来，他很久没有这样笑过了，“所以我后来做别的事情去了。”  
柯林斯知道他做了些什么“别的事”，他没说话，轻轻笑了一声。他能想象，法瑞尔是怎样地不适合这种需要巨大的细致耐心的工作。  
这时学徒过来，告诉他们师傅已经在缝了，——这种小事一般都会让学徒做的，但柯林斯是法瑞尔带来的第一个男生，自然不同，趁这功夫可以把西装再整烫一下。法瑞尔这时候才发现柯林斯的西装还在自己胳膊上，他让学徒把衣服拿走，打量着柯林斯，“你头发也有点儿乱了，我叫个人来帮你把头发弄弄？再买双新鞋？”  
柯林斯摇摇头，“不用搞得那么刻意了。”  
“不要自暴自弃嘛。让他知道今天他损失有多大，以后一辈子都后悔。”  
“不用。他喜欢的那个人很好。不选我也算不上什么损失。”  
“别替那个蠢货说话了！”法瑞尔发现自己太大声，立刻压低了声调，“非常大，无可估量的损失。你那么好。”  
“只有你会这么说。”柯林斯被他的认真劲儿逗乐了，语气轻松了起来，可听起来还是忍不住地有点儿凄凉。  
法瑞尔意识到这句话里多少有点儿肯定他心意的味道，可他不敢在此刻去深究个明白。他假装看了看表，“不弄头发也好，太刻意了好像咱们多重视他似的。待会儿我开车送你去。”

店员把衣服送来，柯林斯自己穿好衣服。法瑞尔看一抬头看到他背着暮光站着，金色的头发流动着淡淡的光，倒吸了一口气，于是自己也鬼使神差地站起来，抬手帮他理着领子，顺嘴说些让气氛不那么尴尬的话，“虽然我没学几天，可比起你我是专业的。”  
柯林斯任由他帮自己整理，只是“嗯”了一声。  
法瑞尔后退一步，上下打量，点点头，“你今天绝对是全场焦点。镜头都会对着你，气死那两个白痴。”  
柯林斯没再反驳，只是被他看着，脸有点发烫，他低下头又抬起眼睛，认真地看着法瑞尔，“谢谢你。”  
“唉，你别这么看着我。我唯一不能抵抗的就是诱惑。”法瑞尔转身，给柯林斯开了门。

酒会在不远的一个小画廊里，法瑞尔根据画廊的规模和街区位置暗自揣度这人哪怕就前景而言都算不上什么了不得的艺术家。不过他当然没表达出来。柯林斯下了车，他还从车窗里探出头，比划了一个打电话的手势，“嘿，有事打我电话，随时都可以。”  
柯林斯弯下腰点点头，“没事的，结束了我自己回去。”  
“我可以随时叫人来把这里搞砸或者把那人打一顿。”他想让柯林斯轻松一点，故意把语气弄得很浮夸，“当场打还是拖到黑巷子里打随你挑。绝对不会触犯法律。”  
柯林斯被他逗笑了，“好的，有需要我一定叫你。”

两个小时之后，柯林斯又出现了在这个地方，手里紧紧捏着手机，不知道该不该打电话。  
法瑞尔的车缓缓开了过来。  
柯林斯以为自己出现了幻觉，怎么可能他想什么就出现什么，这也太超现实了。车停在他面前，车窗玻璃慢慢摇下来，出现的自然是法瑞尔的脸，见鬼了，看到这张脸他兵荒马乱的心居然就定了下来。他听到那个嬉皮笑脸的声音又来了，“小伙子，上车吗？”  
柯林斯没理会法瑞尔把副驾位子拍得砰砰响，自己打开后门，坐到后座上，“你一直在这附近？”  
“我晚上没什么事。”  
“这里抄牌很多的。”  
“我交年费了，”法瑞尔学出租车司机的语气，“先生，送你去哪儿？”  
“我不知道。”柯林斯看着窗外。  
“回家？”  
“我现在不想回家。”柯林斯的老家在苏格兰，而伦敦只是他一个人租的房子，也算不上是个家。  
这些事法瑞尔都打听过了的，他也明白，这个时候，没人愿意回自己租来的小房子里孤零零地一个人呆着。  
“你饿吗？我听说这种酒会都吃不饱，要不我带你去吃点儿东西吧，吃点东西人会振奋一些，至少我是……”  
“你是不是开了酒吧？带我去。”柯林斯突然打断他。

在酒吧，柯林斯先吃了点小食，然后就开始喝酒。他喝了明星调酒师的各种拿手好戏，也大呼小叫地逼迫法瑞尔拿出了名贵珍藏。而法瑞尔一边要给师傅使眼色让他掺水，一边叮嘱驻唱歌手今天别唱什么失恋的喝，一边又要盯着柯林斯别跟人玩得太疯，自己却盘算着待会儿还要送他回去，就只喝了一瓶冰苏打水。  
过了午夜，法瑞尔觉得不能再这样让他闹下去了，把他从一张桌子上叫下来。柯林斯倒也没反抗，乖乖跟他去了车里。  
柯林斯告诉了法瑞尔自己家的地址，没头没脑地问，“你为什么觉得我好？”  
法瑞尔意识到这个问题是个机会，但也蕴藏着杀机，他沉默了一会儿，觉得自己脑子痛，便反问他，“你最喜欢苏格兰单一麦芽威士忌，对吗？”  
“对。”柯林斯不明白他为什么突然说起酒，只好说着他的问题回答。  
“你喝这种酒的时候，不会仔细去分辨，它的酒体怎么样，颜色怎么样，香气怎么样，味道层次怎么样，只是觉得它好，对吗？”  
“嗯，喝了一会儿还是会想的……不过，的确，刚开始，不会想。”  
“想喝的时候，就只想闻到它的香气，心想，如果能喝到，最好是醉倒在里头就好了，对吗？”  
“对。”  
“那我觉得你好，也是这样。”

车里的空气突然被巨大的沉默笼罩。  
柯林斯开始轻轻啜泣。法瑞尔不敢回头看他，只是向后扔了一包纸巾就发动了车子。他听到啜泣变成痛哭，纸巾在擦眼泪和擤鼻涕的声音里被揉皱了扔到车的各个角落。  
他想去抱抱这个小警察，可他也知道这是只属于男孩儿自己的时刻。他能在这儿，静静听着这一切，已经不可以奢求更多，或者，也是他所可以给出的最大的支持。  
于是，他忍住自己去抱他、摸他头发的冲动，憋住了诸如“我可以让人打他一顿”的话语，安静地坐着，看着窗外。  
渐渐地，所有的声音又慢慢变小，一切又恢复了平静，然后他听到车门打开的声音。  
他转过头，看到柯林斯猫着腰挨个在车里捡起那些纸团，因为个子太高所以即使弯腰也老是碰到车顶，于是就得不停地揉脑袋，看得他又心疼又想笑。  
“别管了。明天我让人来清理。”  
“不，我弄乱的，我来打扫。”柯林斯没抬头，听起来固执得要命。  
法瑞尔看着柯林斯把那些纸团从角落里一个个找出来又捡起来，像是在捡拾一地破碎的心情。  
终于柯林斯直身站起来，“谢谢你今天陪我，法瑞尔，我要上去了。再见。”  
他刚想说再见，就听到紧接着“咚”地一声，柯林斯脚一软，撞在了车门上。  
他赶紧下车把柯林斯扶着上了楼，他有点儿后悔放纵柯林斯今天晚上喝了太多酒，可这的确是他度过今晚最适合的方式。

柯林斯回家倒头就倒在床上一动不动。法瑞尔帮他拉上毯子，坐在床沿，研究了一番床头的收音机闹钟，选了柯林斯平时定的最多的起床时间和频道。  
他轻手轻脚想要离开，听到柯林斯说了声，“水。”他以为这家伙说梦话，但他又听到了很清晰的一声，“我要喝水。”  
他想，这家伙这么闹了一晚上，光流的眼泪就够一缸了，确实也是需要喝水，“我去给你倒。你有瓶装水吗？还是就喝水龙头里的？”  
“冰箱里有啤酒，你给我拿一罐来。”柯林斯的声音又软又懒，跟白天完全不同，颐指气使地，又有说不出的娇嗔。  
很久没人这么指使法瑞尔做事。“不行不行，拿啤酒当水喝？你今天不能再喝酒了。”  
他去厨房倒了水，在冰箱里找了几块冰扔进去，——这家伙这么爱喝酒，冰箱里肯定有冰块。推理能力一流，法瑞尔暗暗称赞自己。  
他把水杯放到床头柜上，看着柯林斯喝了大半杯，整个人看着清朗了起来。  
他转身想走了，但他的手被另一个人的手紧紧抓住了。  
他俯下身，房间里只开了一盏床头灯，一双蓝色眼睛正盯着他，目光纯净又无辜，他想起来这双眼睛是被眼泪洗得这么透亮的，于是心里就多了几分心疼。  
他在床边蹲下，轻轻吻了柯林斯的嘴唇，他想说你太好闻了，像奶油朗姆酒，如果顺着自己的心意眼下一口气就可以喝光，可他只是很温柔地说，——也许此刻他是地球上意志力最顽强的人，如果报给梵蒂冈或许可以封个圣徒什么的，可惜他不信天主教，“还有三个小时你就要起床上班了，好好睡一觉，”他想了想还是没忍住，“明天起来洗个澡，还是最厉害的大宝贝儿。”  
打就打吧，我就想叫你大宝贝儿。  
可柯林斯没打他，连装腔作势都没有，眼神里有什么在流动，然后像个午后听完漫长故事的孩子一样，顺着他的声气，闭上了眼睛。  
“我想，我们还会有很多机会和时间来……”法瑞尔没继续说下去，他把床头灯关掉，站起来，轻轻带上门，门关上的那一瞬间，他好像听到了一声轻微但清晰的“嗯”。


	2. Chapter 2

那个混乱复杂的夜晚后来在警署被柯林斯的同事们删繁就简高度精炼地概括为“柯林斯去找法瑞尔打架打得衣服都破了他们在一起过了整个晚上法瑞尔深夜才从柯林斯家离开。”  
柯林斯对于这句听起来没有任何错误但压根儿不是那么回事的描述既不承认也不否认。他只是变得比过去沉默，更主动地加班，写报告，看旧案例。同事们都不明白这是为什么，明明法瑞尔后来殷勤得不得了，照理说他不应该是表现得像失恋的那一个。  
法瑞尔帮他保守了那个秘密，经常约他吃饭喝酒，他并不推辞，但也只是喝酒或者吃饭，喝酒的时候还老爱叫上同事。他总是喝到“差一点点就过头”的程度，有时候是因为他自己幡然醒悟，更多的时候则是因为法瑞尔把他从桌子上拽下来。  
他们聊了很多，但很有默契地，彼此再也不提起那天晚上的任何事。柯林斯自然不愿意回忆自己的失态，即便他可以用醉酒作为借口；而法瑞尔则把这种沉默视作为他对柯林斯的爱意。可如此一来，所有的一切都不得不一起打包封存了，包括落日余晖里柯林斯第一次说起自己内心的伤痛、法瑞尔帮他整理衣服，也包括午夜柯林斯的痛哭、法瑞尔的轻吻，当然更包括法瑞尔离去时柯林斯握住他的手。  
啊，握住又放开的手。法瑞尔并不是不懊悔的。那天晚上如果他没有放开柯林斯主动握住没有只是留下一个温柔地清浅地几乎没有性意味的吻而是顺势跟他做了，他们的关系一定跟现在大有不同。  
就现在、这样。  
现在，他虽然名义上也是登堂入室了，却是在周末陪柯林斯看足球转播。  
明明是两个基佬，却跟直男一样穿着球服挤在旧沙发上吃薯片喝啤酒看电视，法瑞尔愤愤地想，早知道这样，还不如当初就把他……  
啊，不行，他给自己辩解，按照那天那样的情形，如果柯林斯第二天酒醒了翻脸不认人，客客气气道了谢，他们就永远止步于“打过一炮天亮散场”了。还是现在好，至少他还能挨着这个奶香味儿扑鼻的家伙，两个人说说话，自己满怀希望，随意肖想。  
法瑞尔对柯林斯远在苏格兰的主队毫无兴趣，他只关心明天还两个人能不能继续泡在一起，于是聊起第二天的安排，“我朋友给我两张什么装置艺术展的票，你去不去？”  
“不去。”柯林斯盯着电视机，头也没转，干脆利落地回答。  
“哦……我以为你喜欢这种玩意儿。”法瑞尔低头翻着薯片。  
柯林斯头转过来，对着法瑞尔认真地说，“我以前喜欢那个人，只是喜欢他而已，我并不喜欢艺术之类的东西。就好像我现在喜欢你，我也不喜欢酒吧。”  
法瑞尔对他厚脸皮的程度很是震惊，“哈？你还不喜欢酒吧？你是指你总是恨不得把我的酒吧喝光再徒手拆掉这种行为是出于——“不喜欢”？”  
“喝多少我都付钱了而且喝酒和开酒吧是两件事你不要混……”  
“等等等等，你说，你刚才说你喜欢我？”还好还好，法瑞尔心想，自己没有错过要紧的信息。  
柯林斯看着他，非常诧异，“对啊，我喜欢你。这很奇怪吗？我不喜欢你我为什么找你一起看电视？”  
如此光明磊落，那么法瑞尔反而没有办法使用那些话术了，“是哪种喜欢？喜欢西兰花那种还是喜欢流浪狗那种还是喜欢……你知道的……”他吞吞吐吐地，居然不敢问出那句话。  
柯林斯打断他，“我不喜欢西兰花。”  
“那你为什么总让我吃西兰花！还是水煮的！我最讨厌吃这种没有味道口感又烂的东西了！”  
“你生活不健康，你需要吃这些。”柯林斯理直气壮。  
“谁不健康？你还是我？明明我……喂，我们为什么要讨论西兰花。”  
“你先说西兰花的呀。”柯林斯觉得好奇怪，明明自己每件事都顺着他说，怎么还错了呢？  
“我本来说的事情是你喜欢我，”法瑞尔突然有点儿丧气，歪在沙发上，手撑着头，简直感觉自己都有点儿委屈，“无论如何我们也算有一个可以开始的基础了对吗？你为什么从来不告诉我，甚至都没有流露一点点……”  
“我没有准备好。”柯林斯正色看他。  
“准备什么？你是指你还没有……”  
“我还没准备好。我当然已经不爱那个人了，但我的状态不适合开始一段新的关系。”  
“新的？你根本没有过旧的关系啊。”  
“单方面的关系也是关系，”柯林斯快发火了，怎么这个人今天永远抓不住重点，“如果就这样开始，那你得承担很多来自我过去的负面的情绪，就好像烂牙拔掉了，可是伤口还没长好，这对你来说不公平。”  
没准备好？法瑞尔突然生气起来，“你怎么知道你没有准备好？你都不试一试怎么知道。”  
“我当然知道……”他没能说完，但也没人关心他究竟想说什么了。  
法瑞尔的嘴唇堵住了他的嘴，只是轻轻碰一下就分开了，就他们的关系而言这也算不上多大的冒犯，如果被推开了或者打一拳，开个玩笑自嘲一下还可以继续看电视。  
可是柯林斯身体的僵硬程度超过了应有的水平，没有推搡，没有反驳，没有让事情顺理成章地变成一场调笑的任何举动，而他放大的瞳孔和微张的双唇把事情带向了另一种可能。  
他们就这么互相看着，彼此之间只有电视机传来的轰隆隆的声浪。如果没人做点儿什么，那么氛围未免将会流于尴尬。  
是他起了这个头。  
那么他就有责任把这个尝试继续下去。法瑞尔重新又吻了上去，这次他按压得更重了，而柯林斯的嘴唇微微张开，似乎在让法瑞尔的舌头进来。  
这个吻就这样毋庸置疑地，变成了法瑞尔半转过身，半压住柯林斯上半身，一只手按住他的肩膀，一只手揉他的金发的，而舌头专注于探索和交缠的方式。  
柯林斯从没想到过跟法瑞尔亲吻的感觉有这么好。他的嘴唇有多厚实柔软自然是不消说，而那些厮磨里饱含的温柔触感仿佛是一种管道，勾连激活了他内心温柔的回忆。而那些温柔的记忆，通通是从法瑞尔那儿来的，他避而不及的回忆如今如同瀑布把他冲得头晕脑胀，他不知不觉就迎合了上去，当法瑞尔的舌尖要撤出的时候他忍不住吮吸着留下它，于是双臂就渐渐地从无措地放在身体两侧搂上了他的后颈。  
他们互相吮吸，舌头在牙床刮擦，都能感觉彼此有点儿喘不上气了，于是这个吻就到了耳根、脖子、肩窝之类于呼吸阻碍的地方，除了嘴唇和舌头，牙齿也派上了用场，就在柯林斯在浑身的酥麻里想要不要说“别留印子”的时候，法瑞尔把他松开，眼睛里流露出坏笑，说了一句听起来没头没脑地话，“你准备好了，大宝贝儿。”  
柯林斯当然明白这是指什么。他的足球短裤已经支起了帐篷。他脸红透了，嘴唇被吻得都有点红肿了，——很有可能他脑子里负责语言功能的区块也有点肿了，无法说出意义明确的话语，“贝尔克·法瑞尔……”  
柯林斯从此学到了结结实实的一课——千万不要在这种时候用夹杂着细细喘息的声音称呼对方的全名尤其是辅以这样放空又无辜的眼神，这既引诱的意味又仿佛是在宣战，怎能不激发起法瑞尔的斗志，让他感到自己必须拿出一点真正的实力才能满足眼下已然不由自主地随着他深深浅浅的吻颤抖着的身体。  
如果这时候还讨论什么准备程度之类的问题，那么贝尔克·法瑞尔就毫无疑问将会因为智商欠奉而三振出局了。  
他凝视着那一对蓝色眼睛，那眼睛的主人也直视着他，两个人的欲望——也许还有点儿别的什么东西，但也无从分辨了，就在这一片湖水里荡漾开来。这听起来像一首节拍缓慢的歌曲，不过倒也没影响他利索地脱掉柯林斯那扎眼的球衣扔到地上，在这个时间几乎可以忽略不计的环节中，他甚至敏锐地察觉到当球衣经过柯林斯的上背时他主动抬起了身给衣服离开他的身体提供了便利。  
这个美妙无比的细节饱含着明确的指向，法瑞尔加快了自己的节奏，柔软厚实的嘴唇把白得透明的耳根磨到通红，接着轻轻噬咬颈窝，厮磨到了前胸的两点，软软的点立刻伴着渐渐放肆的喘息硬了。  
柯林斯的双手从他背后伸进上衣摩挲，于是上衣不知怎么就掉在了地上，兴许是那结实有弹性的背肌实在是适合这些修长的手指到处游走，又按压出微微的凹印。法瑞尔回头又去吻柯林斯的嘴唇，大片肌肤就这样紧紧地和细细的汗珠贴在了一起。  
法瑞尔把柯林斯碍事的球裤一把脱掉，自然也离不开这位球迷朋友自己胡乱蹬腿的努力。他内心暗暗称颂足球短裤真是伟大发明，因为内裤是跟球裤一体的。柯林斯白得刺眼的大腿根和弹出来挺立着的小朋友此刻完全暴露在他的面前。  
真的……太可爱了。他想象过很多次如果他们到了这步他会如何，但事到临头他还是放弃了所有乱七八糟的想法，把头埋下去，听到一声满足的叹息。他先是毫无章法地亲吻柯林斯的大腿内侧，在那些从未被阳光照料过的皮肤上留下印记，每到一处柯林斯就会很合拍地颤抖和呻吟，然后慢慢往上，口腔包裹着柱身，舌尖从周围的一圈轮廓舔舐到尖端中间的缝隙，手指负责顾及不到的部分。  
柯林斯完全瘫软了。他不是没有经验，但从未被如此周到细致地侍奉过。“可是他为什么如此精于此道，他是对所有人都这样还是仅仅是因为我？”这个问题非常合时宜地闯进柯林斯脑子，带来几近嫉妒的情绪。他没空理会为什么自己会嫉妒，只是这个念头让这个他比过去任何时候都更想要他。他艰难地够起身子，徒劳地想伸手把法瑞尔的裤子脱了。  
法瑞尔不知道为什么柯林斯突然变得主动而放肆，他很得意，男孩儿所有的感官都被他完全调动起来了，他示意他在沙发上跪趴着，出乎他的预料，柯林斯无比顺从地双手扶着沙发靠背，而他自己则分开柯林斯的臀瓣，就着茶几上的润手霜为他夸张。  
“我要进去了。如果不好，你不要勉强。”法瑞尔贴着他的耳朵说。  
“嗯。”  
顶进去的过程缓慢又温柔，但润滑总归不够，他还是听到了柯林斯“嘶”地一声。他尽量亲吻他的脊背，抚摸他的身体，抽送地轻而浅，让他多放松一些。  
柯林斯想要腾出一只手照顾一下自己，可一只手他没办法在这样的疼痛和甜美里支撑住自己。“你来。”柯林斯的声音不知道是出于情欲还是疼痛，总归听起来有点颤抖。这点颤抖到了法瑞尔心里就放大到了无限，他用粗大的手掌覆盖了柯林斯的阴茎。柯林斯满足地叹息，是满足，更有一种莫名的安全感，就像那些夜里法瑞尔的手掌托着他的肩膀扶他上楼，就像如果他吐脏了衣服总有另一件披到他身上。他想要被进入，更像被他包裹。  
法瑞尔在均匀的节奏里加大了力度，很快找到了柯林斯最敏感的点。双重的刺激让柯林斯第一次体会到了没顶般的快感，手指紧紧抠着沙发的靠背，在控制不住的泪水和尖叫里射了出来，埋头趴在沙发上喘气。  
法瑞尔拿了茶几上的纸巾帮他擦干净，自己手上也碰到了一些。柯林斯整个人缩着，一抬眼看到那个人并没有顺手用纸巾擦手，倒是自然而然就舔进了嘴里去。他从没这么感谢他的房东买了如此柔软而富有弹力的沙发，要不然他真没办法把羞红的脸埋到更深。  
法瑞尔亲了他的后颈窝，把这个暂时瘫软的团子抱起来转移到了床上。  
柯林斯主动抱着双腿让法瑞尔重新进入，眼神却别开了去。他没法一直看着这个法瑞尔，汗湿的头发贴着前额，肌肉纠结在一起，眼神凶狠但他刚刚知道了那里头藏着什么样的温柔，他想这种张力大概就是所谓的性感。他不敢看这过了头的性感，就像他不敢看真正的自己，生怕自己忍不住就叫出那些几乎就在他嘴边跳动跃跃欲出让他感到羞耻的字句。  
法瑞尔不明白为什么这个人那么主动，长腿缠着他的腰不肯放，每一下顶撞后的浪叫都让他担心邻居来投诉，却不愿意看他。他不知道这个人究竟在回避什么，就算他并非幻想中的做爱对象，也不应该排斥至此。他俯下身去噬咬他，放肆吮吸留下翌日必定召致议论的痕迹，这里头多少也有点自暴自弃的意思。他动作越来越凶，整根出来又彻底没入，带着各种液体细细的沫，每一次都精准对着敏感点，窄小的卧室全是液体和肉体摩擦撞击的声音。柯林斯快感堆积得快要崩溃了，带着哭腔喊叫着“不要了，会死的”之类的胡言乱语，可每一次进入他还是不由自主地抬起臀部去迎合，每次法瑞尔出去又紧紧绞住，前端一波一波地流出透明的液体。他不再控制自己的目光了，双目放空，头颈后仰，像快死的天鹅一样完全放弃了动物保护咽喉的本能，求生一般粗重喘息，眼泪止不住地从眼眶边角大颗地涌出。  
看他这副样子，法瑞尔的心就软了，松懈了狠劲，不深不浅地抽送，间或俯身吻他，这对他自己而言并非最容易获得高潮的方式，可柯林斯的呻吟听上去确实更悦耳了，“重一点”这种话也不自觉地蹦了出来。  
他们像牛奶和水那样毫无踪迹地混合在了一起，突然他按住身下人的肩膀，喘着粗气加紧了频率。柯林斯知道他要到了，他刚才在转到床上时体会过那种空虚感，这会儿他一点儿也不想再回到那种空虚里去，这让他最后的一点理智也跟着烟消云散了，他盯着法瑞尔的眼睛，“给我，我要，在里面。”  
支离破碎的词语彻底让法瑞尔脑子里烟花四溅，尽数交代在柯林斯身体里。  
法瑞尔趴在柯林斯身上喘了会儿气，细细从眉眼吻到鬓角。这些吻都没什么性的意味，只是包含了安抚和说不出的爱意。柯林斯就这么享受事后的亲吻和爱抚，哼哼唧唧地表达自己还想要更多。 可他总归还是要爬起来去冲澡，法瑞尔跟着进去帮他清理。  
热水的雾气中，柯林斯的金发贴在头皮上，闭着眼睛在莲蓬头下张大嘴巴呼吸，手指在后面别扭地操作，法瑞尔实在经受不了这样的诱惑，把他又按在墙上从背后操了一回。柯林斯被操得完全没了力气，完全靠着体外的某种支撑挂在墙面上，最后连身体都是法瑞尔用浴巾帮他擦干了再抱回到床上去的。  
柯林斯很快就睡着了。单人床太窄了，法瑞尔舍不得回家，就侧躺在他身边。想象中他们第一夜应该是他把柯林斯搂在怀里睡，可实际上，柯林斯背对着他，睡觉的姿势像婴儿一样蜷缩着，鼻尖和膝盖擦着墙壁，这不是有安全感的睡姿，法瑞尔突然想到，跟他自己从小在伦敦街面上混整日呼朋唤友结交无数三教九流不同，这个男孩儿从苏格兰一个人为了喜欢的人来到伦敦在鱼龙混杂的警界打拼，其实他是很孤独也没什么安全感的，便止不住心疼，伸手轻轻沿着男孩儿的脊柱往下抚摸，没想到柯林斯像受惊的狗一样浑身一哆嗦，背蜷得更弓了，让他又搞笑又心酸。  
第二天早上他们都睡到了自然醒。法瑞尔听到柯林斯均匀的呼吸声消失了，就知道他醒了，只不过没动而已。  
他想，他们之间真正重要的时刻现在到了，他斟酌着词句，“柯林斯，我不是非要给我们的关系强加一个定义，我只是觉得……”  
“我没准备好。”柯林斯的声音跟墙壁混响，带点金属质感，把法瑞尔完全搞懵了。  
明明操得脑子都干了，你还说你没准备好，法瑞尔彻底懵了。可是这“不试试怎么知道”的调子是他定下来的，那他也没办法埋怨任何人。他灰心极了，无力地劝说自己就当朋友之间欲火难耐打了一炮互相疏解，“没准备好”听起来总比“你老二不够大”要强多了。  
可他还是感到无力，从里到外，即便是昨天晚上都没这么疲倦过。  
他迫切地想出去抽根烟然后让自己尽量有风度地离去。也许不再回来，至少这一段时间不会。  
柯林斯翻了个身，鼻尖蹭着法瑞尔尖尖的耳朵，观赏了一会儿法瑞尔丧气又僵硬的表情，把手指插进他厚厚的头发揉了揉，“等我们今天去把双人床和床垫床品买好，就算准备好了。”  
说完他忍不住噗嗤一声笑了。但下一秒他就笑不出来了，他被腾起身的法瑞尔死死地压在了身下，“好啊，你敢作弄我了。现在我们来测试你需要什么尺寸和结实程度的床。”  
 


End file.
